Current power semiconductor modules usually comprise only a power section which essentially consists of a mostly ceramic substrate on which one or more controllable power semiconductor components are arranged. The drive circuit for driving these controllable power semiconductor components is implemented on a circuit board independent of the power semiconductor module.
In addition, a power semiconductor module is known, for example, from DE 102 27 106 A1, in which a drive and evaluating circuit arranged on a separate circuit board is provided inside the module. The electrical connection between the circuit section and the drive electronics is produced by means of a plug-in system.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement consists in the elaborate construction requiring many individual components and method steps.